


Rosario plus Marjorine + Kenny

by MorenoX25



Series: Rosario + South Park [3]
Category: Rosario + Vampire, South Park
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorenoX25/pseuds/MorenoX25
Summary: Sequel to Rosario plus Marjorine. Status: HIATUS.





	1. Kenny's Arrival

"So this is Youkai Academy, huh." Kenny commented as he stood in front of the building that reminded him lot's of horror movie mansions. ' _It's a little on the nose_.'

Kenneth 'Kenny' McCormmick, arrived at Youkai Academy successfully, ready to spend the next three years here 'posing' as a student. Speaking of students, he noticed a lack of them around.

' _Maybe it's because today is Sunday._ '

"Excuse me, are you the new transfer student?" A voice asked him, making him look away from the building and towards the owner of the voice. "Are you Kenneth McCormmick?" It was a blond haired teacher with tuff of hairs that reminded Kenny of cats.

"Yes I am." Kenny answered.

"Good! Now could you please follow me? The headmaster wants to speak with you." The blond teacher smiled and then turned to lead the way. Kenny just nodded and followed her from behind. As they walked, Kenny couldn't help but notice something.

' _What a nice ass._ ' The blond smirked to himself. Despite all the shit that happens to him and no matter what shit may come; he could always count on the female figure to cheer him up.

' _Born a pervert, die a pervert._ ' Which he did! Several times in fact. One noteworthy moment was when his older girlfriend Tammy gave him a blowjob on the back of a Denny's. Though he died of an infection, in the end it was totally worth it.

After a short while, Kenny and the teacher finally arrived to a door which had a sign that said 'HEADMASTER' in very big Kanji characters; which Kenny could totally read and understand thanks to Damien's little hit in the throat.

"We're here!" the blond teacher said as she turned back to look at him. "The headmaster is waiting inside for you."

"Thanks…um…" Kenny tried to remember her name but he realized that he never got it in the first place. Realizing the same, the teacher quickly bowed and introduced herself.

"Sorry for not introducing myself earlier! My name is Nekonome Shizuka! Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you. Please take good care of me!" Kenny returned the bow and used a traditional Japanese cordial greeting.

Shizuka gave another small bow. "Good luck, with the Headmaster and welcome to Youkai Academy!"

"Thanks."

And with that, Kenny opened the door to the headmaster office and stepped inside.

* * *

The inside of the headmaster's office was almost like Kenny had imagined; Dark and poorly light, with a smell of old and mold permeating the place. And sitting in what appeared to be a very old desk, was the headmaster, who looked more like a Shinto priest more than a headmaster of a school.

"Take a seat, I been waiting for your arrival." The white robed headmaster signaled him to take a seat, which he did with slight hesitation. They guy's voice and appearance put him at edge. "No need to be nervous, young man. I just wanted to talk to you about your untimely transfer, that's all."

' _That's exactly what I don't want you to do!_ 'For him or anyone else to pay attention to him. Kenny's plan was to lay low and try to pass the next three years not bringing any attention to himself. If he was supposed to keep an eye on Marjorine, he had to keep his mission and human nature a secret.

"I just want you to know that transferring this late is a strange event indeed but not unheard of." The headmaster said much to the relief of Kenny. "So I decided to take a closer look at your transfer papers."

' _Shit!_ ' Kenny cursed inwardly. He should've known that monsters here weren't as incompetent as people in South Park who didn't bat an eye to anything at all and didn't care much for anything that didn't directly affected their lives.

"Be sure that I have not found anything wrong with them." The robed man said, reliving a lot of tension from Kenny once again.

' _I own Damien one, for sure_.' The dark boy was the one who filled Kenny's entrance application just like he did with Marjorine before. Who according to Damien, it was a piece of cake for someone like him.

"Everything is perfectly in order." The headmaster continued. "A little too perfect if you ask me."

' _Fuck!_ '

"So tell me, young man. What is a human boy doing transferring to a school of monsters?" The headmaster questioned with a very nonchalantly voice.

He was fucked. Royally.

He didn't even been here or an hour and he was already found out, and by the Headmaster no less. Damien explained to him what the teachers and students of this school would do if they ever found out. He as probably going to die, which wasn't a big problem for him; but not before being tortured for information, which was going to fucking suck.

Thousands upon thousands of possible plans of action went through Kenny's head, but in the end he was sure he wouldn't be escape. All that remained now was to surrender and hope to die quickly.

"Just get it over with." Kenny answered with a big defeated sigh.

"Whatever do you mean?" The headmaster asked again, this time with a slight tone of curiosity on his voice.

"Just fucking kill me, you know I'm human. Do it and let's not waste anyone's time here." Kenny was tired of people who had his life on their hands toy with him. It was obnoxious as hell. But his answer didn't have the expected result. The headmaster just laughed. A very creepy sounding laugh that sent shivers to Kenny's spine.

"You got guts." The headmaster pointed out. "That will either help you or get you killed in a place like this, young man."

"What do you mean by that?" Kenny arched an eyebrow at his response. "Aren't you supposed to kill me?"

"No,no,no…" He chuckled softly, which still creped the heck out of Kenny. "I will not kill you young man. In fact I'm agreeing to your transfer here. My question earlier was out of pure curiosity."

"Ehm…why?" Now Kenny was really confused. Why would this guy who runs a school that kills any human who stumble on the place, allow a human study here.

And as if the Headmaster was reading his mind, he said, "Young man, this school teaches our students to adapt and co-exist with humans and their world. But most of them can barely act or pass of as human because of their nature and bias towards humans. That's why this year I allowed a human to transfer in, so he could help form a bridge between monsters and humans."

Kenny was familiar with this school's goal of coexistence thanks to Damien, but that last part intrigued him. "Do you mean Mar…?"

"No. The human I selected was a Japanese boy." The priest looking headmaster interrupted him. "But your gender-confused friend was an unexpected surprise indeed. That's why I allow him to transfer in as well." That and he had another human to fall back if one turned out to be a failure.

"Which leads me to you, a third human who wants to transfer in. I'm naturally curious as of why you know of the existence of this place. You, an American boy, from a redneck and dysfunctional family, who lived most of his life in a remote town in the mountains knowing of a Japanese school for monsters blocked by a magical barrier it's a riddle to me."

Kenny remained silent as he processed all the information he just heard. This guy, really did his research since the transfer papers Damien filled in, didn't made mention of his real parents or his real place of birth. It was all an elaborated web of lies that should've been difficult to see through even by government conspiracy standards. Not to mention that he knew about Marjorine too.

Kenny sighed once again; knowing he wasn't going to be allowed to leave if he didn't satisfied the Headmaster's curiosity. "I have a…friend who is a monster. He told me about this place." Kenny was going to spill the beans but not the whole can. He was going to give him just enough so he would let him be. "I don't fit in with normal humans."

Though that was a lie, he sometimes felt like that was the case.

"I see." The headmaster said with a low tone. "Had not been for my research, I would have trouble telling if you are truly a human or not."

"What do you mean?" Kenny asked both interested and concerned. Could this guy tell there was something wrong with him?

"It's your smell. Though you smell human, there is a strange odor mixed in. Similar as if you where half-human and half-monster." He explained. "But since both your parents are human, you having such smell it's another curiosity about you."

Kenny remained silent, pondering the headmaster's words. Apparently he didn't smell human, something he was glad of because that would help him blend in with the other students. But it also confirmed something he had feared for a long time; that he wasn't human to begin with.

"I'm cursed." Kenny said accidentally. ' _Fuck, I didn't mean to say that!_ ' Now the guy in front of him would continue with his questions.

"Cursed, you say?" The robed man repeated, and his eyes seemed to shine brighter. "How did you get cursed and what type of curse is it?" If anything, this information made him even more interested in him.

Kenny sighed. He could try to bullshit his way out of this mess, which seemed improbable since the priest looking man could tell the application written by Damien was a fake. So his only option was to limit himself to tell half-truths.

"I don't know the details…but I was cursed before I was even born." which was somewhat truth; he didn't know exactly how he got cursed. All he knew was that it involved rituals performed by cultist of the church of Cthulhu. "As for the curse itself…" Kenny hesitated, just how could he explain it?

"Yes?" The headmaster issue him to continue.

"I…I cannot die!" Kenny ended up saying. "Every time I die, I wake up alive the next day. And no one ever remembers my death." This sometimes drove him almost mad.

"Hmm…" The headmaster looked intrigued by his confession. "Do you have proof of your claim?" he asked, and that question pissed Kenny off.

"PROOF?! Do you think I haven't tried that you creepy old man!?" Kenny yelled. "It doesn't matter if it is a picture of video, EVERY evidence of my death vanish as I revive the next day! FUCK! I died on national TV TWICE, and everything vanished! So no, I do not have fuckin' proof!"

"You know, I simple no would've been fine." The headmaster commented, not bothered at all by Kenny's outburst. "What you tell me, it's quite fascinating, but I'm afraid it is very difficult to believe."

"Fuckin' figures…" Kenny said under his breath. He had experienced this kind of conversations before and it always ended up the same. Nobody ever believed him. "It's always the same shit."

"But, I have no other choice but to believe you."

"Huh?"

"I cannot say I have heard of a case as particular as yours, but I have seen what 'higher powers' do to mortal souls from time to time." The priest said in an almost apologetic tone much to Kenny's incredulity.

"Wait! Back off a little! Did you say you believe me?"

"Yes."

"Why exactly?" It wasn't like he had anything to back on his story. Hell, if he was on the guys shoes he wouldn't believe one word.

"I can see it in your eyes…" The man answer. "The look of a man who knows something beyond him and that desperately tries to tell others to the point of insanity. It reminds me people dealing with the 'Old Ones'."

At his words, Kenny couldn't help but flinch. Just how knowledgeable is this guy?

"Now, I think we have chatted long enough. Now, go to your assigned room at the dorm and get yourself installed. Tomorrow's your first day so be ready." He headmaster waved his hand to shoo him away from his office.

"Now, wait a minute! I have questions of my own!" Kenny snapped back from his shocked state. He wanted answers!

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait, young man." Then the door behind Kenny opened by itself. Another not so subtle sign for him to get out. "In the meantime, why don't you enjoy your stay here at the academy? You may grow to like it here."

Kenny remained on his sit for a few seconds, until he surrendered and said "Fine! But I warn you old man. I want my answers, and I'm going to get them." Then Kenny stood up to leave the office. "See you later, old man!"

After the blond was gone and the door to his office closed, the headmaster just chuckled inside his dark empty office.

"This semester is shaping up to be the most interesting of them all."

* * *

Kenny sighed, like the hundredth time that day as he lied on his new bed inside his own room. Though it was kind of small for most people standards, for Kenny, the room felt just right. It was much better than his crappy old room.

Back home, the rug was dirty and floor was filled with trash and mold, not to mention all the rats and roaches that crawled all over the place. Fuck, sometimes he woke up only to find a dead rat on his bed. It was so unhygienic and unhealthy, he sometimes wondered if his family developed some kind of immunity to such living conditions.

Kenny turned and rolled all over his new bed. It was warm and soft. A whole lot nicer than his old dirty mattress that was hard as rock or the park benches he slept on from time to time. And maybe that was the reason he couldn't get comfortable in this new bed.

Guess he was sleeping on the floor from now on.

Kenny spent hours on his new room doing nothing, time he could've spent looking for Marjorine or explore the school. But after his encounter with the headmaster he wasn't in the mood for any of that.

Just who the fuck was that guy? And what did he knew about the old ones? Those questions resonated in his mind and he couldn't get them out. The curiosity was making him anxious.

"Fuck Shit." He eloquently muttered.

He didn't want to go out and he couldn't just sleep the day off either. There had to be something he could do.

'Maybe I could try THAT.' He thought somberly.

Kenny got up out of bed and walked towards his new closet. Inside were various sets his school uniform as well as other clothes he doubted he would get to wear. But what he really cared for at the moment was one long black belt.

'This will do nicely.' He thought as he checked the belt and walked up the door of his room. Then he proceeded to tie up one end to the doorknob and the other tightly around his neck.

' _Haven't done this, since I was in 4th grade._ ' Kenny mentally chuckled as he remembered another thing. ' _Guess, I have to forgo the Batman costume this time._ '

Kenny sat on the floor with his back on the door, already feeling the belt tighten around his neck. Then he unzipped his pants.

Half an hour later, Kenny was dead.


	2. Kenny's First Day

Today was Moday, the start of the school week, and like before everything fell back to the routine. Marjorine woke up, took a shower, dressed up and took her school briefcase before going to Kurumu's door to wait for her and walk to school together.

"Good morning Mar'!" Kurumu greeted her as she stepped out of her room and as always it was five minutes after Marjorine had knocked on the door.

And as always, Marjorine brought her arm up as a military salute and said, "Nothing to report this morning, Kurumu!"

This made the blue head blink for a few seconds in perplexity until she realized what the blond was doing. "Marjorine, You don't have to keep doing that. We are friends, you no longer work for me."

"Sorry! It's just a reflex that's all." Marjorine blushed as she looked down at the ground embarrassed.

Kurumu just chuckled and shook her head from side to side, finding the whole thing amusing and cute. It was stuff like that that made it difficult to believe the blonde's birth gender. "Come on, let us grab some breakfast before classes start!"

As both girls exited the dorms together and walked towards the school cafeteria as always, Marjorine noticed that something was off. "Kurumu! Where are all your followers?" They would usually swarmed around Kurumu the instant she stepped out of the dorm to try and get some of her attention or try to cup-a-fill. Either case, it was part of Marjorine's job description as a friend to put some distance between them and the more touchy followers.

"I have to let them all go." Kurumu said shrugging. "But I'm sure there are some of them running around somewhere."

"Why? Weren't you trying to conquer them all to find your 'destined one'?" Marjorine asked confused. How would letting them all go do besides hinder her goal?

"Because…they were too many and dealing with all of them is a very tiring chore!" She explained as if she was complaining for having too many pets. "Besides, most of them were more interested in my body more than anything." Sure, succubae used their bodies to seduce men to find their destined one who, according to her mother, would make her heart feel some sort of spark sort something.

"Well, you are very beautiful, Kurumu." Marjorine stated as a fact. "I'm sure that if you give them some time, they would've found how beautiful you are on the inside too."

"P-please, don't say embarrassing things like that!" It was Kurumu's turn to blush and look away embarrassed. She was no stranger at having compliments and flirting remarks thrown at her, most of them about her body. But never before had anyone complimented or say she was beautiful on the inside.

"I'm sorry!" Marjorine apologized as she bit her lip timidly, "I didn't mean to upset you. Should I've used a different word?" She bowed her head down in regret, feeling bad for being rude.

"No, no, it is fine." Kurumu said with the redness on her cheeks finally toning down. "Look, just don't say it in front of other people, okay?" Her words made Marjorine stop looking at the ground and the blond look up to her with those big blue eyes of hers.

"Okay, I promise."

' _C-cute!_ ' The blunnette couldn't help but find the blond in front of her disbelievingly cute. In her mind, there was no way that Marjorine could be anything but female. _'No guy could ever be this cute'_.

"C-come on! We must hurry if we want to have a chance to eat before class starts!" Kurumu proposed as she stepped up the pace.

"W-wait for me, Kurumu!"

* * *

 

"Shit." A blond figure dressed in school uniform grumbled as he walked down the same path both Kurumu and Marjorine passed twenty minutes ago.

"I revived later than expected!" It was something that happened from time to time to Kenny when he died. More often than not he would just wake up alive the very next day in the morning, but sometimes, it would take more: like two, three days. A week tops.

But the record was when Kenny spent almost a year dead, floating on limbo. Though it sucked, apparently after he woke up there were hiccups in the space time continuum that reverted time back, so it felt like he was never gone to begin with. Probably an act of GOD or something similar, since nobody noticed that 4th grade lasted four times more than normal.

"I shouldn't have killed myself, yesterday." Regrettably, it was a necessary at the time. He needed to make sure he would revive inside his new room.

"Not to self. Take Damien's word for real." He'll have to thank Damien next time they meet. The hellspawn really did a good job making sure he wouldn't appear back in South Park at his old house.

Then Kenny's thoughts were interrupted by a grumbling from his stomach. "Damn, I'm hungry." Looking down to his watch Kenny muttered another curse. "Fuck." Class almost started and he had no time for breakfast.

"Guess I'll have to skip it." It wouldn't be the first time he spent an entire school day without eating.

* * *

 

_It was another shitty morning of another shitty day. Kenny could feel it the moment he woke up. '_ _Hope I don't fucking die today._ _' He though bitterly as he stepped inside the kitchen, where tons of empty beer cans and bottles littered the place._

_On the table was Karen, his little sister already finishing her breakfast, while next to her was a his plate of 'breakfast' Mom probably left for him._

_"_ _Good morning, Kenny." Karen said without her usual happy tone, which made him worry._

_"_ _What's wrong?" Kenny asked as he watched his little sister fidget around on her seat. And before she could even tell him anything, her stomach answered for her. Despite already finishing breakfast, she was still hungry. He couldn't blame her though; it was nothing more than old bread and a glass of milk._

_"_ _Karen, eat my breakfast too." Kenny said solemnly as he walked to one of the cupboards to take out a dirty looking glass._

_"_ _But, what are you going to eat?" She asked him as he opened the kitchen faucet and poured some water into his glass._

_"_ _Don't worry I'm not hungry." He lied. Kenny was really hungry, but he knew her sister needed it more. "I'll just drink some water."_

_Karen kept looking at him with doubt clearly written on her eyes, but Kenny kept reassuring her that he was going to be fine. So she ended up eating his breakfast too. It was his job as a big brother to make take care of his little sister._

* * *

 

That memory was exactly like countless other mornings after his parents spent their paychecks getting high or drunk. And that pissed Kenny off. They were the adults. They were parents! Their job was to take care of their children and make sure they didn't go hungry and had a roof over their heads. Instead, they only though about themselves; the bastards.

Kenny's angry thoughts were interrupted when a bell sounded off. It was the school bell signaling that class was about to start.

Muttering another cursed under his breath, Kenny hurried up to reach class on time.

* * *

 

Surprisingly Kenny barely made it in time for class, just as the teacher was done taking attendance, and now he was outside a classroom with a sign that read '1-1', his assigned classroom waiting for the teacher to announce his arrival as the 'new student'.

Despite his cool and somewhat bored exterior, Kenny was worried. He was back to school after running away and never finishing Jr. High. Not to mention, he was on a different country with different traditions and values of that of an American. Oh, also they were all monsters! He couldn't forget that too.

' _Gotta stay focus on the mission_.' He wasn't here to make friends or have a good time. He was here to make sure Marjorine made it out of this place fine, and graduate in 3 years.

Three long ass years.

But, If he could do it. He could reunite with his little sister.

' _Karen…_ '

Then, Kenny heard a voice coming from the other side of the door saying to come in. With decision, Kenny slid open the door to enter, but accidentally used more force than necessary; causing the door to slam open with a loud sound.

Instantly the eyes of the entire classroom were on him as he tried to not show how self-conscious he felt at the moment. "Sorry!" He gave an apologetic look at the teacher, who looked annoyed by his mistake.

"Make sure it never happens again." The teacher, who was a very attractive woman in Kenny's opinion, said as she recovered a more serene appearance.

"Of course." Kenny answered, ignoring the laughs and chuckles from some of his classmates.

"Now, how about you introduce yourself to the class?" The teacher then moved from the front of the board to her desk as Kenny stood in front of the whole class not really paying attention to anyone at all.

"Hello. My name's Kenneth McCormmick. I'm from America." It was all that he said. Kenny really didn't feel like sharing more about him; no likes, dislikes, dreams for the future or crap like that.

The teacher, accepting his lackluster introduction, just told Kenny to sit on the only empty desk that there was; which was on the front row.

' _Crap_.' Kenny hated sitting on the front row, because that meant he was going to be in the teacher's line of view the entire time; so he couldn't doze off or doodle without the teacher immediately noticing.

As Kenny took his dreaded seat, he finally took notice of his fellow classmates, and became aware of an oddity among them. On the desk to his right, there was a girl who looked too young to be taking classes on a high school.

' _Is she really that young?_ ' Kenny wondered. Damien told him that monsters at this school disguised themselves as humans, but hers couldn't possibly be a disguise, could it? ' _She looks around 12_.' Almost the same age as Karen would be if…

"Very well class. We shall continue where we left of last class!" The teacher announced almost with glee. It seemed like she really like her job; almost as much as loved rocking that unbuttoned v-neck that showed her cleavage. Kenny didn't complained, he liked to look at a nice set once in a while.

Unsurprisingly, Kenny didn't pay much attention at his teacher, whose name he learned was Ririko and she taught Math. But Kenny's distraction wasn't Ririko-sensei cleavage; it was the girl sitting beside him.

Every time the teacher turned away from them and to the board, Kenny felt how the young girl kept glancing at his direction. And every time she did, Kenny would give a glace back. Beside her unusual age, another thing that caught his attention was the accessories she was wearing. It was hard not to notice the witch hat and cape.

' _Is she really a witch?_ ' Kenny pondered. Do witches even counted as monsters? Weren't they just humans with the ability to use magic? If so, did that meant that any humans with extraordinary abilities counted as monsters? Did he count as a monster for his inability to remain dead?

He had so many questions.

Anyway…

The whole glancing at each other continued for a few minutes, until finally Kenny caught her in the act. Kenny just gave her a small smile and a friendly wave, which caused her to turn her head embarrassed. Something that Kenny found kinda cute.

Why was she sending him glances? He had no idea; probably because he was the first foreign student she has ever seen or some other nonsense like that and she found him interesting.

Ririko-sensei lesson continued with Kenny not been able to keep up with it and barely scribbling down any notes. Not only did he never finish junior high, he had enrolled to this school late, so he was behind by 2 weeks' worth of classes.

Thankfully the class ended and some of the students began to stand up and leave while others simply mingle with their friends; fortunately they didn't seem particularly interested in talking to him, leaving Kenny to brood in peace.

' _Shit! It's the first class of the day and I'm already fucking lost_.' If he couldn't find a way to keep up, he might have to repeat the whole year. ' _I don't want to stay in this school more than necessary._ '

Kenny remained seated in his place, and waited for the next teacher to arrive. A good thing of having almost all their classes in the same classroom was that he didn't have to go outside and probably get lost on his way to the next class.

After 5 minutes, a plain looking man with red hair entered the classroom with a bored look in his face and didn't even bother to greet his students. Kenny, who didn't bothered to read his daily schedule that morning, didn't know what his teacher name was or what class he taught.

Sitting still with an equally bored face, Kenny waited as the teacher took attendance. He didn't pay much attention to the names of his fellow classmates, except for one.

"Sendou Yukari." The red headed teacher called out, and the girl dressed with the witch hat and cape stood up and raised her hand.

"Present, Kani-Sensei!"

Kenny glanced at the little girl with slight interest. Now he knew she was called Yukari and thanks to her he now knew the teachers name.

The roll call continued and unsurprisingly, Kenny's name wasn't mentioned. ' _I just enrolled yesterday_.' There was no way his name could be on the attendance list yet.

"So, I was told there was a new student. Who is it?" Kani-sensei asked still as uninterested as he arrived.

"Yes, it is me." Kenny said without standing up his seat or even raising his hand.

"Whatever." The teacher said as he pulled out a pen. He really didn't care for the kid, but he was obligated to ask. "What's your name?" Just so he could put him on the list.

"Kenneth McCormmick."

Kani-sensei was halfway thru writing the kid's name when he came to an absolute stop. "What did you say?" He said in a slightly more serious tone than before.

"Kenneth. McCormmick." Kenny repeated, noticing the slight shift the teacher made when he heard his name again.

Umino Kani stood silent for 10 whole seconds staring at Kenny, putting a slight tension in the mood of the whole class. Finally, the silence was broken when the red head teacher pointed towards the door. "McCormmick-San, please step outside for a while and wait for me."

This declaration caused the rest of the classroom to erupt in murmurs and speculations. Even Yukari looked at Kenny with a look of surprise mixed with confusion.

Kenny looked perplexed for a couple of seconds before he muttered something unintelligible under his breath as he stood up from his seat. As he exited, he heard the teacher leaving instructions of what to do during his absence. He didn't have to wait long before Kani-sensei joined him outside and signaled him to follow him.

As they walked away farther and farther from the classroom, Kenny's mind was invaded by several questions like: what was the deal with this guy? Did he know him? What he wanted with him? Did he know he wasn't a monster? If so, why didn't he revealed his secret to the class?; and many many others.

Once they reached the stairs, away from the classrooms, Kani-Sensei finally came to a stop and turned around to look directly at Kenny. _"What the fuck are you doing here?"_ He asked, not in Japanese, but in perfect English. " _What the fuck are you doing in this school?_ " He repeated the question looking almost panicked.

" _The fuck are you talking about?_ " Kenny answered back rudely not caring if the man in front of him was a teacher or not. " _I don't know who the fuck you are!_ " Although the fact that the teacher seemed to know who he was intrigued him more so than it worried him.

" _I kind believe this is happening!"_ Kani pinched the bridged of his nose looked exasperated. " _First the gender-confused one and now this, does anyone else from that shithole of a town is coming here?_ "

" _You know of South Park…?_ " Kenny replied trying to figure out who the hell was this guy, when he suddenly remembered his current name. " _Wait a second… Kani means …_ " Kenny widen his eyes in realization. " _No fucking way…_ "

As he said this, Kani-sensei transformed back into his 'monster form' which was none other than…

"Crab People!"

You know…taste like Crab, talk like people.

Kenny couldn't believe his eyes. Just when he thought he was getting away from the weirdness of South Park, some had to follow him here too.

" _What the Fuck?!_ "

" _So? Are more of you, kids from South Park, coming or what?_ " The Crab Person asked while returning to his human form again. " _Because we didn't come all the way here to the other side of the world to have you assholes ruin everything!_ "

" _Wow! Calm the fuck down dude._ " Kenny answered now that the surprise of seeing a crap person died done. " _First of all, I don't give a shit about you guys; I coming here have nothing to do with you. Second, No. No one else is coming to this school. And Third, what the fuck do you want with me._ "

" _One was enough, but two of you are too much!_ " Kani-sensei said looking very aggravated. " _I can't rid myself of the other one because I'm her homeroom teacher… but you are another story._ "

Kenny didn't like one bit the way the teacher had said that, so he took a step backwards and readied himself for anything. "Want a piece of me? Well come and get it you piece of …" But his sentence was cut short when the teacher pulled out a small note and shoved it at Kenny's face. " _The hell is this?"_

" _Here! I exempt you from taking my class for the rest of the semester. Crab God knows you don't need to learn English_."

" _Why are you giving this to me?_ " Kenny asked while giving the teacher an honest look of confusion.

" _Some of us come here to get as far away from that backwater town of yours. I don't want to deal with any more South Park bullshit._ " Kani-sensei put the exemption note on Kenny's hand.

Kenny just stood there speechless, not knowing if to feel relieved from not having to take a class, or insulted because he was paired up with the whole "South Park Bullshit" bit, so he settled for a little bit of both. Still there was a burning question on his mind.

" _Will the Principal even allow this?_ " He was more than happy to not assist to English class, but he didn't want to fail in case this was some sort of trap to screw him over.

" _Well…_ " the teacher demeanor changed to one of deep thinking. " _He isn't too strict, am sure he'll allowed it if I transfer you to another class_."

Shit, there goes his plan for a free period.

" _Are you going to dump me into some sort of elective or something?_ " Kenny didn't even know his schedule, he had no idea what sort of other class would he be forced into.

"Well, not exactly…"

* * *

 

"… and because of some sort of 'administrative problem' this young man would be taking this class with us." The teacher of Kenny's new class explained to a stunned audience.

Unfortunately the surprise didn't last long, and the entire class had the same reaction.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream of all the girls who were the entirety of the class was deafening.

This was Kenny's first impression of Home Economics class.

[-]


	3. Memories

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kenneth McCormmick. I'm from America." Kenny introduced himself to the rest of the class who consisted solely on females. "Please take care of me." Kenny finished giving the classic Japanese introduction with a nervous smile since his classmates were mostly glaring at him.

' _Not the most welcoming of situations_.'

It wasn't a surprise really. This been an class exclusively for girls meant that he was intruding on what was a "safe place" for girls to talk and act without having to worry about any guy. But now that he was here, the place wasn't a safe place no more.

' _Just my luck._ '

That and the quick scan he did of his classmates let him know that Marjorine wasn't in this class either.

"Now, now girls." The teacher said before any objection arouse. "The chairman has approved of this decision, so please try to be friendly with your new classmate." Thankfully, the glares Kenny received lessened but there were still few that looked at him as if he was toxic. "Now, I better assign you a partner if you're going to be in this class." The teacher said to Kenny before she looked down to a piece of paper with the names of everyone in the class. "Let's see…"

"Sensei, I'm the only one without a partner." Said one girl, who was by far, one of the prettiest girls Kenny had ever met.

"Ah! Akashiya Moka, yes…" The teacher said acknowledging the pink haired girl. "Since Shirayuki seems to never come to class you are the only one left without a partner." Had it been any other school that statement would've worried any other teacher, but being a school for monsters meant they weren't all strict regarding certain things, so a student not coming to classes didn't raise many alarms. "McCormmick-San, please sit next to Akashiya-san! She'll be your partner from now on."

"With pleasure." Kenny said surprisingly without any sarcasm whatsoever. Not when he gets to sit next to a beauty like Moka. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kenneth but friends call me Kenny, please take good care of me." The blond finished his introduction, using another formal Japanese expression, as he sat next to Moka.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Akashiya Moka and please take care of me too." Moka replied formally with a genuine smile. Unlike the rest of the class she wasn't all that bothered by the boy's presence. In fact, she took it as an opportunity to make a friend.

' _I wouldn't mind taking 'care' of you_.' Kenny thought cheekily but didn't let any signs of his thought show on his face.

"Now that everyone's settled, we can resume where we left off." The teacher said as everyone in class took out their materials. "Now class, we shall begin our hand sewing project for this week."

As the teacher explained the project and what she wanted to see, Kenny couldn't help but think it was too simple. But then he was reminded himself that his classmates were monsters and probably never learned things like sewing before. So the project focused mostly in the basics.

"So…what do you want to do?" Moka asked her new partner. The teacher gave them several options to work for, and she wanted to know which one her partner preferred.

"Uh? Well, I'm fine with whatever…" It really didn't matter to him. "Whichever you prefer I'll help you."

"Oh, Okay." Moka then thought for a few seconds before suggesting. "How about a small quilt?"

"Sure."

Upon agreeing to their project, they both began working by cutting different colored fabrics for their quilt.

"So you're from America?" Moka asked trying to make some small talk. "What is like over there? All I know is what I read in books or seen in movies."

"It's…different." Kenny replied with slight hesitation. He wasn't really one to accurately describe how life was on his home country, nor have the most pleasant experiences to tell. "Actually, I'm from a small town in the mountains, so it is very different from the big cities you see in movies."

"Oh! Kinda like another student here." Moka said. "She also transferred here from a small town in America."

Now that caught Kenny's attention. "Really? So I'm not the only one?"

"Yes, her name's Marjorine, and she goes in a different class." The pink haired girl revealed as she cut another fabric with her scissors and arranged it in a pattern with the others.

"Are you friends with her?" Kenny asked casually to get more info. If Moka knew Marjorine, then she could help him locate her.

"Y-yes, sort of." Now it was Moka's turn to answer with slight hesitation.

After waking up from the "incident" with Kurumu, Tsukune explained to her that after removing the Rosario that sealed her powers, she kinda went out of control and attacked both Kurumu and Marjorine. Thankfully nobody got seriously hurt, still Moka went on and apologized to the both of them. And now that Kurumu no longer had intentions of taking over the school's male population they had establish a truce.

"We kinda just met." Moka ended up saying not really wanting to go into any specifics of the previous incident.

"That's nice…" Inwardly Kenny was disappointed thinking that he wouldn't get more info from Moka without making his intentions known.

Before coming here, Kenny debated how he would approach Marjorine about this whole situation. He would've preferred to just walk to her and get the whole thing over with, but Damien's explanation about Marjorine's "power" still resonated within his mind.

Unbeknownst to Marjorine herself, there was an ulterior motive for why Damien approached her with the idea of enrolling in Yokai Academy; and that was to get her away from South Park for some time to a "secure" place while her "power" grew, which if left unchecked could cause troubles to the whole world.

Damien explained it all to him, and Kenny agreed that for now it was for the best if Marjorine was kept ignorant about the true nature of her powers, and that his mission was to protect her and make sure she, alongside people that knew her, remained in the dark.

' _Why did things have to become so troublesome?_ '

Suddenly, he was brought back from his thoughts when he heard someone call his name.

"Kenneth!" Moka said as she tapped him on his shoulder.

"Wha? What happened?"

"You zoned out for a bit." Moka explained with a curious look on her face. "I called your name a few times, but you were busy sewing."

' _Sewing?_ ' Kenny thought in surprise before looking down to a needle and fabric in his hands. ' _Must have done this in auto-pilot._ ' He mused for a second before looking back at Moka who was looking at his handiwork with interest. "Sorry, I was in "The Zone" so to speak."

"This are some very good stitches. They look so professional!" Moka proclaimed loudly casing a few heads to look at their direction. Then the teacher walked up to them.

"Let me see that." She took the sewn fabrics and look at the stitches with apt interest. "These are some very good stitching, young man." She finally said after a whole minute, putting the fabrics down. "I'm surprised. Where did you learn to sew like this?"

Curious as well, the rest of the class looked expectantly at the only boy there awaiting for his answer.

Kenny couldn't help but remember how he got good at sewing.

* * *

 

_Kenny was watching TV alone, thankfully his parents weren't home screaming at each other so he could enjoy some peace and quiet. But the quiet didn't last long, because soon after Karen came home crying while carrying something in her arms._

_Instantly, Kenny was on his feet and went to console his little sister. "Karen what happened?" Not being able tostop sobbing, Karen presented him what she was carrying._

_It was a bear._

_A teddy bear to exact. An old and dirty teddy bear that once belonged to him when he was little and probably belonged to his older brother when he too was little. Being a poor family like them, meant that everything they owned were hand me downs or from thrift shops._

_Seeing the old bear, Kenny could see why Karen was crying. There was a big gash on the side and the stuffing was coming out. Any other brother of any other family would've just laugh it off and tell his sister to go talk to mom about it; but with their family being who they were, Kenny couldn't have that luxury._

_Kenny knew his parents would care. If they didn't flat out ignore her, they would just tell her to grow up, turning Karen's life even bleaker. He wasn't going to let that happen._

_"_ _Don't worry Karen, I'll fix this right up." Kenny told her with a smile. He had learn how to sew when he had refused to go to work shop class fearing that he might die a horrible death with all the machines and tools that littered the place. Sure, his teacher told him that his sewing and stitching was subpar, but it was better than nothing._

_"_ _Y-you think s-so?" Karen managed to ask between sobs, looking up to her brother with little eagerness._

_"_ _I know so."_

* * *

 

Ever since then, Karen would come to him every time she needed someone to fix her stuffed toys and ripped clothes full with holes.

"I kinda learned it on my own; mostly self-taught." Kenny answered while scratching the back of his head.

"Well, you have talent McCormmick-san!" the teacher praised before turning to the rest of the class. "Now everyone return back to your work."

Kenny sighed in relief now that he wasn't the center of attention anymore. Turning back to his partner who was still fixated on him, he gave a slightly forced smile. "Shall we?"

"Okay!" Moka nodded and returned back to her work. But on the back of her mind she couldn't help to thought back to something she had noticed.

' _Was it me, or for a second it looked like he was sad._ '

* * *

 

Walking back to his regular classroom, Kenny couldn't help to sigh. He had forgotten how troublesome school was, and the day wasn't even half way done. Not only did he have to keep up his grades he had to catch up to everyone else thanks to his lackluster education back on South Park.

"Leaving school did come back to bite me in the ass." He groaned

After the incident, Kenny was too distraught to go to school and as the time went on, he never bothered to comeback. There was no point really. After losing Karen, life didn't seem to have a point.

' _It should've been me_.' But because of a fucking ritual, he was cursed with living.

Kenny depressing thoughts then were suddenly interrupted when he heard a small cry. Assessing his surroundings, Kenny noticed the small girl that sat next to him in class, Yukari, down on the floor while another student stood over her.

"You better watch your step next time, _witch_!" The way he said witch unnerved Kenny, the words had so much poison on it that he could almost taste it.

"But it was you who…" Yukari try to explain but she was quickly interrupted.

"Huh? Are you trying to accuse me of something?" The older student sneered. "Don't forget your place! You are nothing but a border being. You don't belong here." He mocked and all around them, Kenny could see the other students give nods in approval.

This whole thing made Kenny taste acid on this throat and all the way to his stomach. It made him remember.

* * *

 

_"_ _And then, there was this part! It was like: pew! pew! pew! It was totally awesome!"_

_Kenny was silently waiting in line for some lunch in the cafeteria, hearing Eric Cartman talk about a movie he saw yesterday as they waited their turn to grab some lunch. A movie Kenny wanted to see but couldn't because he had no money to spend that week. So he had to conform to Cartman spoiling the movie for him._

_Trying to zone the fatass out, Kenny looked around the Cafeteria and saw Karen walking to one of the tables with her lunch tray in her hands. Cafeteria lunch wasn't very good, but it was far better than whatever trash they had at home and Kenny was thankful for that. His little sister deserved better._

_Kenny then turned around to look at something else when suddenly a small cry and the sound hitting the floor made him turn back. Karen was on the floor with her lunch spilled on the floor._

_"_ _You better watch your step next time!" A larger girl mocked. Her mean tone and the pain of falling on the floor caused Karen to start crying. "Oh? Are you gonna cry over your lunch? Why? Can't you just buy another…oh I guess you can't!"_

_Kenny tuned out everything around him and walked towards the two of them. He could stand a lot of things. He could stand being mocked or ridiculed for being poor, stupid or a pervert. But making his little sister cry was way over the line._

_What happened next was difficult for him to remember with clarity, but he ended up being yelled at by his teacher, then he was suspended by Principal Victoria and after that he was forced to attend counseling with Mr. Mackey for several weeks. But in the he didn't care, because no one dared to mess with Karen from then on._

* * *

 

This whole situation was an extreme cause of _déjà vu_ for him. And just like last time it happened he was pissed. Kenny then just walked up to the guy and grabbed his shoulder. When the bully turned his head around in surprise from the unexpected contact, his face received a painful blow courtesy of Kenny's fist.

The bully stumbled backwards and fell on his butt feeling disoriented. Despite the pain he managed to say. "What the fuck?!"

He wasn't the only one dumbfounded by the sudden punch. Yukari was looking at the blond with surprise written all over her face, while the students watching the scene started murmuring to one and other. But Kenny paid no mind to them and focused on the target of his ire.

"You! I want you to apologize and swear you won't pick on anyone else." Kenny chose his words carefully, not wanting any of this guys friends think he had done this sorely for the little girl and then target her in return.

"Apologize?! Are you nuts?! What the fuck is wrong with …" but the guy was interrupted by Kenny picking him up by the shirt and delivered another blow but this time where the liver was supposed to be.

"I said: apologize!" Kenny said with steel on his voice, but he could see by the look the guy was giving him that he wasn't planning on doing anything. ' _This guy's tougher than I thought_.'

But before anything else could happen, a voice intervened in the whole thing.

"Hey! What is going on here?" It was none other than Kani-Sensei, the crap person who was Kenny's former English teacher.

"Nothing." Kenny answered as he let go of the guy's shirt. "I was just helping a fellow student who happened to fall unexpectedly on the floor." He lied through his teeth. "Isn't that right?" he then gave the guy his punched a looked daring him to say otherwise.

"Y-yes… that's what happened." The bully ended up saying, keeping quiet not because he was intimidated by the blond but because he didn't want to look like a weakling who told on a guy to a teacher.

"Is that so?" The red headed teacher said not really believing a word both said, but if no one says anything he couldn't do crap. Not like he wanted to. "Then get moving, and go back to your classrooms."

With that said everyone began dispersing, and the bully reluctantly walked away not before giving a glare to the blond who dared to punch him. 'I'll _make you pay you fucking gaijin!_ '

Now that it all ended and the rage he felt receded, Kenny mentally kicked himself for what he had done. ' _Fuck! So much for laying low_.' He cursed himself for his lack of self control. Then a small voice made him turn around.

"Um…t-thanks." Yukari said to the blond transfer student who came to her rescue.

"No need." He answered with a small smile. "The guy is pretty pissed at me right now so he won't pick on you for some time." He put on a cool demeanor despite the fact that he just painted a big target on his back. "Just try not to cross that jerk's path for a while just to be on the safe side, okay?"

"O-Okay." Yukari answered weakly, not really sure what to think of her fellow classmate. She was thankful he helped her deal with the bully, but she wasn't all that keen with the violence he displayed. Sure, she usually dealt with idiots like the guy from before by summoning washtubs to clonk them on the head, but that was for rightful retribution instead of really wanting to seriously injure someone.

"Good. Now let's head back to class before we are late." Kenny proposed snapping Yukari out of her thoughts.

"Yes." Yukari agreed with a nod and the two of them began walking side to side. While they walked Yukari couldn't help but to wonder about the strange transfer student from America who sat next to her in class and what sort of guy was he.

"Say…" Kenny said making the young with turned to look at him. "Do you happen to know which class is next? I sort of haven't read my schedule for the day and I'm kinda lost about it." He admitted slightly embarrassed with a silly smile on his face.

It was then when Yukari decided that no matter what sort of guy this transfer student was, he was kind of an idiot.


End file.
